


I Will Always Be There For You

by moonlitcigarette



Category: Carve the Mark - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Depression, F/M, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitcigarette/pseuds/moonlitcigarette
Summary: One shot of Cyra/Akos if Akos dies.
Relationships: Cyra Noavek/Akos Kereseth
Kudos: 7





	I Will Always Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is also published on fanfiction.net under the same title and same username :)

Everything belongs to Veronica Roth.

*

It was cold and dark in the cupboard. Just the way I liked it. The currentshadows were wrapped around my arm like thick black blankets, occasionally burying under my skin. I welcomed the pain.

He's dead. Dead. I had already marked his death on my arm. It was his fate, though, wasn't it?

The third child of the family Kereseth will die in service to the family Noavek.

I made an effort not to cry, but the tears slipped down my face anyways, leaving my eyes red and my face damp.

It was my fault. All my goddamn fault.

The currentshadows grew thicker and thicker until I was completely covered. I wanted to run from the pain, to push it into someone else, for his hands to take the pain away. But he was gone.

Cyra. Cyra. Cyra. I love you. I will always be there for you.

His voice, unbidden, floated into my mind.

I'm sorry, Akos. I'm so sorry.

His face flashed behind my eyelids. Grey eyes the color of a storm brewing over Voa. Thick chocolate hair that constantly got into his eyes. That freckle near his ear, under the jaw. Lips that tasted like hushflower.

I regretted all the times we had argued. Regretted all the times we hated each other.

It's like part of me died with him. He took part of me. He took away my ability to be happy. He left me with pain. And I hated him for it, hated him for leaving me with the pain.

I was surrounded by blackness. There was no escape. It was terrible. Blackness coated me, trapping me, choking me.

And then there was a pinprick of light far away. It was calling my name.

Akos. Akos. Come here.

Cyra. Cyra. Cyra. I love you. I will always be there for you.

I will always be there for you.

But he had lied.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing makes me cringe but I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> \- C


End file.
